What Lies Ahead
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Scattered, Injured, and with the odds against them, Pilot Team Omega is outmaned and outgunned and seperated in the super city New Corvus on the planet Sentinel, currently under siege by the IMC. The only thing they can do, survive until they find each other and either get off world, or save it. One things for sure, the road that lies ahead will be one to remember.
1. Prologue

**(Author Note)****I'm alive, I did say that I would be done with writing, and I think I am still, sorta, I think this is gonna be an exception, and a good one I hope, I have planned out a malleable story line, characters that I know I can write because they are based off of real people in my life, my friends. I can't promise that grammar will be amazing, it never really was my strong suit, but I can promise that I will try and make a story you guys can love or hate the choice is up to you.****For now all I can say is onto the story**

* * *

_Security access granted, user Commander Sarah Briggs_

_.__.._

_What file would you like to access?_

_…_

_Input received accessing file "Pilot Team Omega."__...__Would you like a description of chosen file (Y/N)?_

_…_

_(Y) Input received accessing file description__…__Description created by Commander Elizabeth Gates(6-4)_

_…_

_"Pilot Team Omega was a valuable asset to the 6-4, maybe even the greatest thing that happened to us, but like every pilot that's joined us they became family, these brothers of ours were strong in heart, will, and spirit. If not for this team of pilots I'd wager the militia would have suffered greatly, you want my opinion of Omega? They kicked some bloody arse." - Gates_

_…_

_Would you like to view Team Analysis (Y/N)?_

_..._

_(Y) Input received accessing files_

_…_

_Pilot Team Omega:_

_Name: Hill, Jayden_

_Gender: Male_

_Callsign: "Bear"_

Description_: Heavy weapon Specialist of Team also referred to as the "Muscle" of group._

_…_

_Name: Swatosh, Leonard_

_Gender: Male_

Callsign_: "Loki"_

Description_: Medium range/ deception specialist of Team often called "Trickster" by squad mates._

_…_

_Name: Hines, Xavier_

_Gender: Male_

_Callsign: "Cross"_

Description_: Team Sniper and scout often referred to as the "Crackshot" by rest of Team._

_…_

_Name: Ortega, Adam_

_Gender: Male(Simulacrum)_

_Callsign: "Glitch"_

Description_: Close quarters combat and stealth specialist often recalled as the tech savvy one of his team._

_…_

_Would you like access to more other files (Y/N)?_

_…_

_(Y) Input received accessing files._

* * *

_Jayden's Log Entry__: Me and my friends, Xavier, Adam, And Leonard we have always been close friends, we were all born on Harmony, when the IMC started to screw us over we had our doubts about the rebellion at first, but when we started winning and when we heard about the "fold weapon" the militia had saved us from, all doubts had vanished, we signed up, and we may have fought our superiors a little to stay together in a squad, we were rifleman at first, but turns out we were pretty damn good soldiers, so along comes a Trainer that is looking for more pilot recruits, let's just say he was more than happy to take us, our one condition, we stay together.__Turns out we're naturals at being pilots and we started getting some nods from the head honchos. One in particular actually wanted us, the mercenary faction known as the 6-4.__I'd heard about them, they didn't always work for the highest bidder, they had a set of morals, what fool would turn down that offer_

.

* * *

Four Pilots stood together in the armory gearing up as was requested for their… interview of sorts.

One of them stood a higher then the other three, 6 feet and 7 inches geared up in a bulkier set of armor with a robotic arm on his back that was used to help quicken the transfer between switching/bolstering his weapon, along with a large cut out of fabric one would find on a ghillie suit surrounding his upper body, his armor a stoic black color. He had a semi tanned skin tone compared to the average Caucasian male, and a muscular physique one might mistake for a small bear if they were to look at him from far away.

He was of Native America, Scottish, and Nordic descent giving him his odd skin tone, his face depicted the same native Indian visage though his hair definitely came from his Scottish side, with short spiky dark brown hair and a large beard of the same color and brown eyes.

His helmet was rounded with a visor made of a vertical line with four other diagonal lines at each corner of the middle one, along with a few custom additions like the vertical brush like attachment at the crown of his helmet like that of a Roman centurion.

This large muscular individual was Jayden Hill, heavy weapons and team muscle amongst the four pilots his callsign given to him being Bear for… obvious reasons.

Armed with A-wall tactical with three of the shield wall making discs attached to his waist, he also had a small sentry turret on his back. Arming himself with a Spitfire LMG and a Mozambique shotgun sidearm, followed by his satchel charge ordinance.

One of the other pilots had no armor seeing as how he was a Simulacrum, a pilot who chooses to move his consciousness into a robotic body either by simple want or due to damage to their body, in this Pilots case he simply liked the idea of being immortal with a respawnable body. His Simulacrum chassis was almost skeletal in appearance with a rib cage shaped plated chest just beneath it was a metallic spine like piece connecting his upper body to his lower, said spine being surrounded in Kevlar vest like padding where his legs appeared as very agile with almost blade like feet.

His upper body excluding his chest was skeletal as well with his arms being armored until the elbow where his forearm had a metallic exoskeleton with a cutout in the center where a metal beam connected to his wrist where his fingers seemed blade like almost like claws, quite literally making knives for fingers but in an instance metal shell like pieces slid over the blades making them less lethal and more like simple robotic hands.

His head appeared skull like in every sense of the term the upper half an elongated metal skull with glowing blue optics in the sockets of the eyes the only difference was where one might see a mouth/jaw, instead it simply ended in a "chin" of sorts with metallic tusks jutting outward creating a menacing visage.

This was Adam Ortega Stealth And Close quarters combat expert while also playing the tech savvy individual of the team, they gave him the callsign "Glitch" due to to his tech know how and his phase shifting tactical, arming himself with a suppressed peacekeeper shotgun, a suppressed smart pistol, and a electric smoke grenade along with some Tick automated explosive drones.

Amongst the others one held a generic body builders physique being a bit more lithe in their build, covered in some regular medium body armor one would expect on a pilot he had a more retro helmet being that of a elongated square helmet with a "visor" of four diagonal lines in a tilted square shape, his face itself was slightly longer with pale skin of a Caucasian male dark brown hair, a clean shaven face freckled face, and blue eyes.

This was Leonard Swatosh or other wise known as "Loki" due to his callsign given due to his use of Holo pilots as his tactical, he was more or the less the generic gunner of his team but also the known as the mischievous trickster always cracking a joke in the fight. Choosing to arm himself with a R-201 assault rife, P2016 semi automatic pistol, frag grenades, and a radar jammer module

And lastly there was the team's sniper, Xavier Hines, covered in a light metal plated armor covering his vital points, and a custom helmet, rounded in a oval-like shape with a thin horizontal visor shaped to almost resemble a pair sci-fi styled sunglasses or goggles, Xavier himself had a pale skin tone with short yet messy blonde hair and blue eyes, clean shaven freckled face and when not wearing his helmet often seen with glasses, his callsign being "Cross" which is derived off of the word crosshairs and given due to his efficiency with snipers and marksman rifles.

Armed with a grapple hook as his tactical, a Longbow DMR sniper rifle as his preferred primary, a Wingman Elite, and a gravity star ordinance followed by a map hack radar pulse module.

* * *

**(Author Note): Basically with Bear/Jayden his helmet is a modified variant of Kane's helmet with the Roman themed brush decoration, Loki/Leonard's gear is basically Droz's armor though with a dark blue coloration and a black helmet with the same blue accents, Xavier/Cross has armor based on the set from Black Ops 3 campaign known as the Rogue armor set accept the purple visor is a glowing blue like other pilot helmets**

* * *

Bear slipped his helmet on before brushing his hand over mohawk like Roman brush attached his helmet with a chuckle, before he turned to long time friends.

"The Gods smile on us today my friends." He said in his naturally deep voice.

Most would be curious why Jayden/Bear spoke this way, to put it simply he was rather in touch with the Nordic side of his heritage, placing partial belief in his ancestors culture.

"That or we are just that freaking great." Leonard said in response censoring himself as he chose to never curse becoming a never ending joke amongst his friends.

"Divine intervention or not, stay frosty, and bring your all and we will be the newest pilots in the 6-4." Adam had said his voice distorted slightly in a robotic fashion.

"Meh, I have the will and drive to succeed, but best of all, I got a gun." Xavier said with a smirk loading a magazine into his DMR with a audible clicking noise.

Silence then fell upon the armory as the four pilots finished gearing up before they made their way to the training deck where Gates leader of the 6-4 stood on a balcony looking over a small holo arena and a separate area filled with sim pods.

Gates then turned around upon the approach of the four pilots crossing her arms over her chest looking at the them with a seemingly judging stare her her face and expression hidden by her helmet.

"Welcome Pilots, I'm Commander Gates." She said before placing her hands behind her back and walking from side to side while she spoke, though halting mid step before looking to the group pilots.

"But you can just call me Gates." She said suddenly in a lot less of a formal voice before resuming her militaristic pacing.

"I'm told that you'd make a fine edition to the 6-4, but I will be the judge of that." She said.

"The 6-4 is family, and a family doesn't each other down, we strive to do all that we can for one another, and to never let our brothers and sisters down, we may be mercenaries, but we are different than the rest, we don't always work for the highest bidder, we work for the frontier itself, sure we like to get paid, but if need be we work for free." She continued.

"Jayden Hill, acting pilot of a Ogre class Legion chassis, your team mates call you Bear, and I see why." She said turning to the largest pilot.

With a wave of her hand a projector came to life and depicted battle footage of the pilot in question tearing through grunts and specters with his bare hands and head, literally his head being seen head butting someone to death, followed by more footage of him in a few gun fights specifically showing his prowess is advancing and holding points of interest.

"With you your strength and ferocity truly are your greatest attributes, using overwhelming force to advance into seemingly highly defensible position with ease, and then claiming these points as yours, not to shabby mobile defense I must say." She said then turning to the Simulacrum.

"Adam, they call you Glitch, it's catchy and I think it's a good representation of how you fight, you use confusion and destruction from within targeting weak points to hinder or even decimate your opponents, not to mention you are an absolute nightmare when you put some effort in stealth." She said as footage played of Adam messing with IMC machinery followed the explosion of a facility and of him literally putting his arm through someone with his knife like hand from behind them.

"Leonard they call you Loki, I approve, your straight forward in your approach using the classic skill most pilots have, yet you also have a uncanny ability in deception and misdirection, the way you work with holos it is beautiful if I do say so myself." She said and footage of said pilot played of fighting through a massive force of grunts though most of them where shooting in the wrong place at holo pilots as the real Leonard dispatched them as he saw fit.

"And lastly, Xavier your friends here call you Cross, I don't fully understand why But is sounds cool sure, but what I can say, is the way you perform the the role of marksman, it's a bloody art form." She said simply as footage of the sniper played making some impressive long shots followed by some quick draws with his signature wingman elite.

"We only accept the most elite pilots here." She began as she started walking again.

"And I have to say, you damn sure meet the criteria." She said in a rather fond voice.

Turning to look at the pilots she smiled behind her helmet before putting on a threatening stance.

"Like I said the 6-4's a family, if you break our rules then I'll kick your arse understood?" She said in a threatening voice.

"Yes Ma'am!!" All four Pilots shouted in unison.

"Then welcome to the 6-4." She said relaxing her posture and putting on a more inviting one.

Adam then proceeded to high five Jayden who laughed in excitement and si ply brought the other two into a bear hug crushing the life out of them.

Pilot Team Omega just joined the Big Leagues.

**Thus ends the prologue for this story, it may seem short but like I said this is a prologue, I am gonna be sporadic with each update most likely so forgive me for that but I live a busy life.****Take care all you wonderful people and I will see you in the next one!!**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm Part 1

**Author Note:**

**Hey what did I say, sporadic, it can literally be the day after, weeks, or months, but I will continue this story… probably I promise, I will probably give a reason if I stop.**

**On**** another note I decided to throw in a little humor in this one upon request from a friend, so if some things seem wacky blame them, also as you will shortly see I'm developing a pattern of starting things off with a log entry from the pilot(and or Titan) we will be focusing on in each chapter.**

**VERY** **IMPORTANT****.**

**Please**** read til the very end I have an important request at the end of this.****Anyways without further delay onto the story.**

* * *

_Xavier's log entry:_

_We've been with the 6-4 for almost a year now, who would have though when Gates said that we're a family she really meant it, in total their are 50 pilots that are in the 6-4 including Gate's own team, but you'd be surprised at the shit we've pulled off._

_Bear__ threw a fit when he realized he had the same callsign as another pilot on the commander's team, now that was funny, overall we have earned our keep that's for sure, been on a few missions some simple skirmishes no SRS rated missions, none of have died either so that's a plus… well Glitch died once but he's a Simulacrum so he's fine, told him to get over it._

_The__ really killer right now is the boredom, I swear I might blow my brains out if something doesn't happen.__I guess we are still green according to Gates, seeing as we were the latest group of pilots to join we still get the short end of the stick._

_Welcome__ to Sentinel one of the less farm like Militia planets on the frontier, it's got its vast amount of farm towns like most planets on the frontier but it's also got a super city on one of its continent taking up most of said continent, with their being three the other two as I said much more rural._

_We__ got patrol duty, Gates sends us to the MCS Chimera a scout frigate of sorts, it's job is to scout around the edges of Militia space and check in one the planets on the edges of our territory, Sentinel is one such planet, but the IMC probably want nothing to do with it, it's not as valuable a target as others.__But then again maybe I'm wrong, but we're just one ship, not even effectively armed._

_If the__ IMC does come knocking..._

_We're fucked._

_I don't__ know, the air has very tense feeling to it, maybe I'm paranoid who knows, all I know is that I got a bad feeling about all of this._

* * *

_Location: MCS Chimera, orbiting Sentinel_.

_Pilot: Xavier Hines, 6-4_.

_Status__: Nervous_.

Xavier shuffled the cards rapidly as he and the rest of his squad sat in the mess hall, having expressed his feelings of the tension in the air, though he had remembered why he had been against sharing these feelings.

He sighed as Jayden thumped the table as he let out deep bellowing laugh.

_I remember now why he never became a therapist, he's an asshole_

Xavier thought shooting a glare the much larger pilot.

"Your just paranoid Cross, IMC witouldn't want anything to do with Sentinel." Jayden said with a chuckle before throwing his cards into the pile in the middle of the table.

"Yeah yeah fuck off, last time I ever come to you guys for advice." Xavier said back annoyed.

Leonard had been sitting at the table as well but had decided to keep quiet as he played his cards next when the only pilot that had not joined them came to the table with a fidgety look displayed in movements seeing as how it was hard to read the emotional stature of a robotic skull face.

"Guys we're fucked, we have the worst luck ever, we are all gonna die!!" Adam cried out hysterically, throwing his arms around sporadically as he spoke.

"By the Allfather, Glitch relax and explain will you!" Jayden shouted at the Simulacrum who nodded slowly before he visibly relaxed.

"They're here, aboard the ship." Adam explained gesturing the ship around them.

"Who's here? IMC!?" Leonard exclaimed a feeling of dread beginning to build.

"What!? No! It's-." Adam had begun but was cut off by a joyous voice entering the conversation.

"Hi Guys!!" Said a mechanic as he joined the group.

The mechanic was a little shorter than Adam with pale skin and light brown hair and blue eyes, with a rather average body build.

"Son of a bitch." Xavier.

"Freaking frick." Leonard.

"Gods be damned." And Jayden had all said in unison at the person who had joined them.

"You guys thought you could leave me on harmony didn't you?" The newcomer said cheekily.

"Dammit Alex." Xavier sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a head ache approaching.

Alex was Adam's brother who at the time of the pilots leaving their home to fight had stayed behind, though they all labeled him friend, Alex was well known for causing them all headaches.

"Well now I know why I had a bad feeling today." Xavier joked though if he was honest that feeling that something big was gonna happen did not leave him.

* * *

**Approximately five hours later**

The sun had begun to set on the super city portion of the planet and Xavier had retired to the bunks he shared with his team while the others were out and about, while the marksman sat alone stuck with the sense of dread he felt in his gut.

"Hey Z you there?" Xavier asked seemingly to no one when the visor of his helmet had set beside him on his bunk suddenly lit up.

"Yes pilot, what do you need?" A robotic yet feminine voice answered originating from the helmet.

"Would the IMC actually have any interest in Sentinel?" He asked his Titan using their neural link to communicate seeing as the Northstar known ZT-0939, though she could not be seen, the female voiced stryder class Titan had a what was known as a prime chassis upgrade, increasing its armor yet keeping mobility and had black painted metal plating with a few jade green accents here and there and a nose art depicting a pair of angelic wings on either side of the Titans optics.

"Yes." The Titan responded plainly.

Xavier sighed heavily.

"That really doesn't ease the feeling in my gut." Xavier responded dryly.

"I would not expect to, if you are experiencing issues with your digestive system I'd recommend going to the infirmary." ZT said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"It's and expression Z, just means that I got a bad feeling, why would the IMC want this planet?" He asked.

"It's position compared to other planets within Militia friendly territories, it offers the fastest route to the militia home world Harmony due to the amount of or lack there of militia forces in this part of the frontier." The Northstar explained.

"Well that's comforting." The sniper said sarcastically.

"Strange I had deduced you wouldn't have." She said in a curious tone.

"Sarcasm Z." He explained dryly.

"Right, I recognize that now." ZT said with a monotone voice but something about it made it clear to Xavier that she was being cheeky.

Suddenly the entire ship shook as ship wide alarms rung out and emergency lighting came on.

"Z!? What's happening!?" Xavier shouted shooting out of his bunk and slipping his helmet on and grabbing his gear.

"IMC invasion fleet, they just crippled the engines we are dead in the water right now." ZT said rapidly.

"Plan of Action?" Xavier asked mentally picturing his Titans optics giving him a robotic glare.

"Get to the life boats, there is a 97 percent chance that all personnel will have to abandon ship." The Northstar responded.

The hull shook again as another explosion went off and Xavier simply sighed looking down.

"I hate being right all the time."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**That's all for this one folks, now I have a very important announcement… request? I don't know but I need your help, as some of you may have noticed the title had originally been "Pilots Never Die" I personally didn't like the title so I changed it to what it is now, and I still don't like it, if you would like to participate place a title suggestion in the reviews below, but also feel free to leave a review in general I appreciate the feedback.**

**Now**** just some further information, chapters ****are**** gonna be reasonably short ranging from 1000 to 3000 per chapter for now, namely because I'm gonna pumping these out relatively quick to get past the intro which I have planned out already.**

**Keep**** a lookout for updates on previous chapters as my buddy Piston is gonna be helping as my editor so there's a shout-out for him.**

**Anyways**** that's all for now, take care all of you wonderful people and I will see you in the next one!!**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**Again like I said sporadic.**

**I ****don't really have to much to say, keep an eye on previous chapters once again as Piston a dear friend of mine is taking the liberty of being my editor and past chapters shall receive possibly major updates.**

**Without**** anymore of my incessant blabbering, on to the story.**

* * *

_Jayden's log entry:_

_Blessed are the fates for the life I live, the friendships I've made, and the adventures I've had, blessed is the Allfather for gifting me my warrior spirit that has been passed down from those of my blood to me._

_Many__ question my beliefs in such a ancient culture, many call me a pagan or heathen._

_It matters not to me, I have had set back after set back for a very long time and I have always felt that the spirit of those that came before me gave me strength to overcome the mountains in my path._

_So__ I pay homage to my ancestors by honoring their beliefs.__So here I stand thankful for my friends and the life I live._

_It's not boring, that's for sure.__Well, except when there are times like these, being stationed around Sentinel was Gate's way at getting back at Loki for his little prank on Droz and Davis._

_I__ mean it was pretty funny, super glue on the rim of their helmets, I wish I had thought of it, I also wish Gate's hadn't forced the rest of us to suffer the same fate as Loki._

_Guess__ we just gotta take our lumps now, at least it isn't that bad of a punishment, I mean what's the worst that could happen?_

_…_

_I just jinxed it didn't I?_

* * *

_Location: MCS Chimera, Orbiting Sentinel._

_Pilot: Jayden Hill, 6-4._

_Status: Aggravated._

I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna find that tin can I call friend and I am going to beat him to death, Jayden thought angrily.

Adam had gone and ditched everyone as soon as Alex had started talking to everyone, Leonard was the lucky one who got asked to look over some of the training for the new recruits and so he got a free pass out of a migraine.

Jayden tried to tune out Alex but failed, as he tried to reassemble his Spitfire laid out on a table in front of him as it had been time to give his favorite weapon some tender love and care.

"C'mon you know you guys missed me." Alex said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Only now I question why I did?" Jayden groaned in response.

Trying to tune out his old annoying friend he tried tapping into his neural link with his Titan though rather than the Titan responding via radio Jayden could in a way hear what could only be described as a voice in his head.

_Yes pilot_? The familiar voice of his Titan invaded his mind.

It feminine yet it held a sense of power to it which little bit more depth then one would expect and was also more lively than what would be expected from a AI.

_Hey MK, how much trouble would I be in if I murdered a mechanic aboard the ship_? Jayden "said" seeing as he more or less simply projected the thought at his Titan known as MK-0609 a Ogre class Legion chassis with the classic militia colors of sage green followed by orange accents with a nose art depicting a brunette woman wearing a camo bandanna followed by a similar colored tank top and black shorts holding a rather suggestive pose with a green star, a pink one, and a orange one all in the background behind the woman.

_Court Marshall_, MK responded in a cheeky tone.

_Well shit, wanna help me hide a body_? Jayden said in a similar tone.

_Play nice pilot we only have another week til we can go back to our regular schedule_, MK said in a condescending fashion like a mother would to their child who was acting out of line.

_You're no fun_, Jayden responded playfully.

_Alright I'll catch you later I have see if I can finish putting my gun back together with this moron flapping his gums at me_, Jayden said receiving no response from the Legion letting him no it was safe to turn his attention elsewhere.

"Alex I'm gonna be real with you for a second." Jayden said in a serious his normally charismatic personality disappearing.

"Despite how annoying and idiotic you can be, I did miss you and it has been some time my friend." He said turning to him and placing his large hand on the mechanic's shoulder giving as reassuring squeeze.

Alex at first held no expression, fix face blank and void of any emotion, then he gave the largest shit eating grin that Jayden had ever seen.

"Aaaw big man has a heart." He said tauntingly.

Jayden then simply glared at him before thumping him in the back with enough force to make the smaller individual sprawl out over the table he was sitting at.

"Fuck I hate you, the moment I try to be nice and you piss it away." The pilot said in a annoyed yet threatening tone.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I missed you too." Alex said recovering from the blow dealt by his much larger friend.

The two then sat in silence as Jayden finished cleaning his gun and put it back together, the LMG had been modified with a small scope in place of its iron sights, the foregrip had be removed and replaced with another that was horizontal pointing to the left of the gun rather than being vertically beneath the barrel, and it was given a much larger dual drum magazine, and painted in a bright blaze orange granted it made him stick out but stealth was never really his thing anyway. Being among other elite pilots with the 6-4 meant more customization for pilot team omega compared to when they were serving under the militia.

Pulling out his Mozambique which was rather standard issue minus its bright vibrant pink paint job he began the process once more, disassembling his side arm and cleaning it before putting it back together again.

To Jayden this wasn't ensuring the functionality of a firearm. This was his therapy, this was the melody that soothed the savage beast, he felt utter serenity when he took apart these tools that kept him alive, it reminded him of a time not so long ago when his father was still alive and teaching him these skills along with many others.

_"Take Good care of your weapon son, and it will take care of you."_

This is why he fought, so that no one else would suffer losing family that tried to protect their own.

Shrugging off the memory and wiping his eyes dry of any sudden and mysterious moisture he slid the final mechanism into place completing the shotgun into a now lethal weapon.

"Alex, why don't me and you go get a drink?" Jayden said turning to his friend with a smile pushing away the pain of the memories but holding onto the those of the ones he loved.

Alex looked at him, though it had been years he could still read his friend rather well and the need for a friend's comfort was evident and so he game him a nod and patted the pilot's back.

* * *

**Approximately 3 hours later**

Jayden laughed as put his glass down patting his long lost friend on the back though a bit more violently than needed.

Alex laughed it off as he drank from his own glass.

"Jayden why didn't you join the fight earlier, I mean I get that you wanted in on the action after the fold weapon ordeal but why did you join earlier after... you know." Alex asked suddenly genuinely curious.

"After the IMC killed my mother, father, and sister you mean?" Jayden finished for him.

"Yeah." Alex said looking at the bottom of his glass.

"I wanted to fight, I was angry, so angry you couldn't even imagine, or maybe you could, I shut myself out from the rest of you guys, you and Adam lost your old home, Leonard lost his brother, and Xavier lost the woman he loved, but the rest of you guys, you mourned and did not feel the anger I felt, only sadness and despair, and it stopped me from walking away because you guys needed me to, but when everyone was ready to fight finally, I wasn't angry anymore, I only wanted to protect what little I had left." Jayden explained as he took another drink.

"What about you? You became a mechanic and chose to not exactly get into the dirty part of the conflict." Jayden asked.

Alex nodded in understanding.

"I know I seem like I'm not mentally stable, but I never believed in revenge, they say if your gonna play that game you start by digging two graves, and I didn't want to see you guys die too." He said plainly.

"But hey looks like I was wrong, looks like nothing is gonna kill you assholes." Alex said with a chuckle.

Jayden nodded in understanding rather enjoying reconnecting with his old friend.

Pilot we have a problem, being the first words to enter Jayden's mind from his Titan didn't exactly fill him with confidence.

When alarms began sounding off and emergency lighting came on it only hammered the point home.

_Sitrep_, was Jayden's simple response.

_IMC invasion fleet they crippled our engines, as you would say we're going down shit creek without a paddle_, MK said via their neural link.

_Lifeboats_? Jayden asked getting the hint.

_Correct_, MK said.

"Alex get your ass moving to the lifeboats the ships fucked." Jayden said moments before a voice came over the ship comms more or less saying the same.

"Fuck, alright lead the way." The mechanic said with a nod.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Once again that's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, again they will remain rather short until I get to the meat of it.**

**Please**** leave a review, I appreciate the feedback.****Stay tuned for the next one, we will be looking at the same perspective of this calm before the storm from Adam who will be accompanied by our trickster Leonard and thus begin to make our way to the planet below.**

**I**** wish you all a wonderful life, and I will see you in the next one.**


	4. The Calm Before The Storm Part 3

**Author Note:**

**S P O R A D I C**

**I cannot express that enough, it will be random.**

**Anyways**** I don't have much to say, though this one is going to include more than one pilot of our group of protagonists thus making it so that the events that lead our pilots down to the mega city below make finally come to light.**

**Without**** any more of my rambling on to the story.**

* * *

**Adam's log entry:**

_No regrets._

I_ have no regrets to becoming a Simulacrum, I have been asked so many times if I do but I don't, cheating death is definitely something can live with… hah word play self high five!!_

_What I do regret is giving Loki the idea to prank Droz and Davis, this punishment is inhumane, torturous!!_

_Could definitely do with some more action._

* * *

Adam fidgeted with the blade guards on his fingers activating them and deactivating them at will until Leonard came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"All done Glitch you can stop looking like a psychopath now." Leonard said with a grin helmet at his hip.

"About time, I still blame you for this shit you got us into." Adam said pointing a finger at Leonard accusingly.

"Well who else would you blame." Leonard said cheekily as the two pilots left the training room and made their way to the launch bay together.

"So any plans beside dodging Alex?" Leonard asked casually.

"Nope you?" Adam responded with a shrug.

"Why do you think I asked you?" Leonard replied as silence fell between the two.

They finally made their way to the launch bay where their titans could be soon.

Leonard's was a Atlas class Ion chassis designation LJ-4604 covered tan sandy paint job with a little bit of sage green here and there with the 6-4 logo painted onto the metal plating on the Titans forearms, with the main hull being decorated by a noseart depicting a octopus of sorts with each arm holding a gun the Ion's optic in the center of the upper half of the octopus making it look like it has a singular eye much like the Titan. Adam's was a Stryder class Ronin chassis with a black paint job and red accents around certain metal plates and specifically the metal surrounding the Titan's optics, followed by the nose art of a red X on the front of the hull intersecting at the Ronin's optic, it's designation EDG-0117, often times referred to as Edge by its pilot.

"Greetings pilot." Came the semi deep voice of the Ronin with a hint of a Japanese accent.

"Ay what's up Edge, how was maintenance?" Adam said casually shooting the large sword wielding machine two finger guns.

"All is well pilot, all systems functioning at nominal levels." The Ronin responded simply.

"As a fellow metal humanoid I can understand the benefits of a good once over." Adam said with a understanding nod.

Meanwhile Leonard had be greeted in a similar fashion.

"Hello pilot." Came the Ion's soothing and melodic female voice.

"Hey LG, everything is working smoothly? the right knee isn't locking up anymore?" Leonard said rapidly in a worried voice.

"Your concern is appreciated pilot, yes all systems functioning at 100 percent." The Ion said flexing her right arm and moving her metal fingers around to show such and ease her pilot's worries.

"Good good, just wanna make sure you're alright." Leonard responded casually as if talking to a friend instead of a massive death machine.

"Alright glad you two are alright, me and Glitch just wanted to check in on you before we head on over to the weight room." Adam said addressing both titans.

"Very well Pilot I will await your return." The Ronin replied stoically while the Ion simply gave a nod of her optics.

* * *

**In the weight room**

Adam didn't need to lift weights since he was a Simulacrum sure, but he could converse with his friend who was doing some bench press.

"Alright pretend I was someone random and describe our team slash little friend group to me." Adam said abruptly while Leonard reped out his weight.

"I'm Leonard, I definitely am the most mischievous one in our group, otherwise I am your average joe, Adam who for some reason is asking me this question is the psychopath but he really isn't he just acts like one, or maybe he is who knows, what I do know is that he is tall lanky and looks like freaking slender man, at least he used to now he's the terminator, he is also the tech savvy one, then theirs Jayden who you might mistake for a Bear, hence his callsign, he acts tough, is tough, and strong as frick, but he's actually a big softie who looks out for his friends, he wants protect people and I'm still alive so he's doing good, then there is Xavier, the guy who has the eyes of a literal god, he's the guy who will talk you into a circle and convince a prowler to bite its tail." He said with a smirk.

"Accurate." Adam said with a shrug.

"Alright my turn, what's it like to die?" Leonard asked curiously.

"It's weird, I 'feel' pain differently than I used to, I mean I feel it in lightest sense of the term, it's like a bullet feels like a gut punch but so does losing a limb, but depending on how hard I get punched as long as my internal shit don't get touched it will 'feel' like a tap, headshots nothing, I feel nothing, it's a flash and then I'm looking in circles as I step off a hook and given another gun, I don't flinch or recoil unless the blow forces me to, I just 'feel' it, it's weird." Adam explained.

"Freaky." Leonard said racking the weights.

Adam remained silent after that lost in thought.

He took a moment to reflect on the past, how he and his friends had fought and survived many battles, they weren't the most well known team of Pilots, hell most didn't know they existed, but to themselves they knew that they had something in store for them.

Adam had always heard Jayden go on about how sure they didn't know them right then, but they would, and they would make damn sure of it.

If he was honest, Adam agreed with that, they would one day tell stories about him and his friends and he knew it… or at least hoped for it.

"How did we get here my friend?" Adam asked nostalgia present in his robotic voice.

"Well first we killed some people, then we killed some more people, and we got so good at it that it got us a promotion." Leonard said jokingly.

"Well put." Adam agreed with a chuckle.

"If I'm serious though, it's weird, it's like just yesterday we were home on Harmony and all depressed in the beginning." Leonard said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, those days definitely weren't my proudest, you ever notice how angry a Bear was?" Adam added.

"You noticed it too? I couldn't imagine the rage he must have felt, he loved his family like none other." Leonard said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we were the only reason he didn't run off and commit mass murder upon the IMC." Adam said with a shrug.

"That'd be a sight to see." Leonard said with a chuckle at the thought.

Alarms suddenly went off and violent shaking of the hull drew Adam from his thoughts as he turned to Leonard.

"IMC?" Leonard asked outloud.

_Pilot an IMC invasion fleet as attacked the MCS Chimera, I advise heading for the lifepods_. Was the first thing stated from Edge via their Neural link.

_We are on it, see you down in the ground Edge_, Adam responded before nodding at Leonard.

"Yeah Edge thinks so." Adam said to the trickster.

"Yeah LG said so to." Leonard nodded before the hull shook violently.

"Alright hit the armory and get to the life pods." Adam said earning a nod from his friend as the two broke off into a run to get off the ship.

* * *

**And that's all for now folks, ya know I'm starting to think that I should try putting this on another platform so I can get some more views on this, feedback is great.**

**On**** another note finally we are gonna move on to the next part of the story, next chapter won't be centered on one pilot but rather everyone's viewpoint on fleeing the Chimera, so be prepared for a little less intimacy with the characters.**

**Anyways**** I wish you all a wonderful life and I will see you all in the next one!!**


End file.
